


Mr. Blake

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>49 (boss/intern) for murphamy! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Blake

**Author's Note:**

> [edited]

Murphy’s eyes follow his boss as Bellamy stalks across the floor, a file of papers in his hands that he’s staring down at. There’s a furrow in Bellamy’s eyebrows and his tongue flicks out licking his lips as he continues to glare at the papers in front of him. 

Murphy laughs lightly and the sound carries throughout the room, reaching Bellamy’s ears. Bellamy glances up from his papers glancing at the intern who was staring at him with a sly smirk. Bellamy only grins before tilting his head towards his office doors. 

Murphy’s nod is small and to anyone else it would’ve looked like a jerk, but to Bellamy it was a confirmation and his smile grows. Closing the file that’s still in his hands, Bellamy makes his way over to his office shutting the door behind him. Murphy waits a second before pushing up from his seat and following after his boss, a coy smile tugging on his lips. 

He knocks on the door softly and when he hears Bellamy’s gentle, “Come in.” Murphy pushes open the door, stepping inside. Bellamy is already sitting at his desk, his lips drawn up in a smile. Murphy shuts the door behind him and locks it before padding his way over to Bellamy, kneeling before him. 

He rests a hand on Bellamy’s knee, thumb stroking soothing circles on the covered skin. Bellamy leans forward his eyes uncharacteristically soft as he looks at Murphy, the one person he could stand at work and that’s only because the intern gave him blowjobs. 

“What’s got you all stressed out?”

Bellamy gazes down at Murphy, and that’s when the thought that maybe he didn’t just tolerate Murphy because he gave him blowjobs. Maybe he liked the company of the intern. Maybe he had started to care for the intern in way that he hadn’t let himself care about anyone for a while now. 

Leaning his head back against the chair, Bellamy lets out a sigh his eyes fluttering shut before he breathes out, “The higher up bosses want me to head this new department since I’m showing a lot of potential or some shit like that.” 

A grin stretches across Murphy’s face as he hears Bellamy’s news. His eyes sparkle with happiness for the person that he cared about but shouldn't. He really really shouldn’t care about Bellamy Blake. 

“That’s great, Bell! Sounds like a great opportunity.” 

Bellamy cracks a smile at the joy he hears in Murphy’s voice but his face sombers once again when he remembers one crucial part about this promotion. 

“It is, but I have to leave this department to go be the head of the new one.” 

Murphy’s smile dims as he realizes the exact implications of Bellamy’s promotion. His hand stops moving as he mulls over the thought of not working with Bellamy, of not seeing that familiar head of curls walking around the office. 

Bellamy’s lips draw down into a frown and he leans forward slightly, hand coming up to cup Murphy’s cheek.. Murphy leans into his touch slightly before pulling away, harshly muttering, “Well then I guess this means we can stop doing whatever this is.” 

Murphy pushes up from between Bellamy’s leg, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he starts to walk away, unshed tears lining his eyes.  He’s stopped though by a hand on his wrist. Murphy tries to pull away muttering, “Let me go, Mr. Blake.” 

“Seriously, Murphy? We are back to Mr. Blake? Will you just listen for a minute?” 

Growing more frustrated by the minute, Murphy angrily spins around his eyes suddenly dry and a scowl on his face as he bursts into, “Well, what do you want me to say Mr. Blake? You’re leaving and I’m pretty this was only a work thing. You don’t really care for me, so why keep drawing out something that doesn’t even have a chance of working out?” 

Bellamy takes a step closer, a smile tugging on his lips as he laces his fingers with Murphy’s. 

“I never said I didn’t care about you. The only reason I accepted the promotion was because I wouldn’t be your boss anymore and that meant I would be able to date you for real.” 

Murphy’s eyes widen as he takes in exactly what Bellamy was saying. A smile blooms across his face before he launches himself at Bellamy grabbing his cheeks and kissing him. Bellamy chuckles lowly before responding enthusiastically, one hand resting on Murphy’s hip and the other tightly wound in his hair. 

Murphy is the first to pull away, a smirk on his face as he ignores Bellamy’s whine of protest. Instead he laces their hands together and drags Bellamy back over to the chair pushing him down into it before sinking to his knees once again. 

“I think there’s something I owe you, Mr. Blake.” 

Bellamy just lets out a groan his fingers already threading themselves into Murphy’s hair. There’s a smile on his face as he thinks about the new relationship he was going to have with Murphy. A relationship where he finally might be happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
